Anya Romanova
Anya Tsukiyomi Romanova is a young noble female from the Romanova Family who is a mage soldier. She joined The Empire at the age of six years old to fulfill her deceased father's wish. After some month, she was awarded as the best equipment tester for her dedicated time for testing the prototype flying gear and weapon of empire and then she was sent to the front lines. Her idol is Tanya Von Degurechaff which is her biggest inspiration. Appearence Body Anya is a six years old female who has long straight blonde hair, a pair of pretty eyelashes, a pair of blue eyes, a cute little nose, cute small ears underneath of her long hair, a cute small nose, a pretty small mouth. she is a medium height, she also have a slim height with a hourglass body type and her bosom is flat. Winter Outfit She wears an blue winter beanie with snowflake cotton attached to a yarn with a ball cotton on top of the beanie, an long oversized winter white jacket with a few white pockets with black buttons, an mini skirt underneath of her jacket, black pantyhose, a pair of white boots with laces. Summer Outfit She wears black ribbon attached to her blonde long straight hair and a blue bikini's bra with blue bikini's panties and sometimes an white dress above. Formal Outfit She wears blue ribbon attached to her blonde long straight hair, a blue kimono with light blue flower pattern, a pair of japonese geta and she sometimes get her bunny doll with her. Soldier Outfit She wears a grey soldier jacket and a grey soldier pants with her Elinium Type 95 above her clothes and the flying gear underneath of her soldier clothes. Personality Normal Personality She is a kind, sweet, loyal and respectful little girl, she mostly accept any order as absolute even if she against it, that why most her superior say she is a ideal soldier. Psycho Personality In middle of war, Anya can seem sometimes losing her temper and become a quite a little berserker and she only want to end her enemy the faster way. She not give a care for any merciness in this state. Soldier Personality Her soldier personality seem calm and very quietly while she watches her enemy with her binoculars to plan a strategy. History Prologue Anya was born in a small village who belong to The Empire. Whatever, Anya's mother don't survived given the birth to the new born. At age of four years old her home got raided by Legadonia Entente Alliance who wanted kill Anya's father and she tried protect her's father and they cutted off her left arm and killed her father and left her to die there but she got rescue in time by the empire's soldiers. When she was near of her 5 years old, she receive a card telling that her father last wish was to Anya become a soldier and she decided to turning this wish come truth. At age of six years old she joined the empire's army forces at testing new prototype who few month, she receive an award and the new advanced technology Elinium Type 95 - Mobile Fortress and the Cyborg Arm and Hand with her new cyborg left arm, she got transfer to the front lines and got a promotion to Second lieutnant. Weapon and Abilities A Trivia A Reference Category:Female